lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 577
Report #577 Skillset: Tarot Skill: Catacombs Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Mar 2011 Furies' Decision: Solution 2 Problem: Currently the Catacombs Tarot allows a one time teleport to all Villages save for the four newest ones - Ptoma, Ixthiaxa, Rikenfriez, and Talthos. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change the Catacombs Tarot to allow access to all four of the newer villages. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add Rikenfriez and Talthos to the available list given that both are on the same 'continent' Player Comments: ---on 3/4 @ 04:02 writes: Solution 1 would be awesome, if not that, solution 2! I'm assuming this would effect the catacombs map from the Death domoth major blessing too? ---on 3/4 @ 04:36 writes: Solution 2. Undecided about the UV villages - Are you able to use the map from the UV currently? ---on 3/4 @ 05:29 writes: Sure, I don't see why not @Senna and No you cannot @Raeri ---on 3/4 @ 05:55 writes: This is not Twitter @Thalkros. I like either solution. ---on 3/4 @ 23:55 writes: I see no reason not to include the include the UV villages. Solution 1. ---on 3/5 @ 03:19 writes: Solution 1 sounds good. Death domoth major blessing would also reflect the changes as it is the same map. ---on 3/5 @ 15:38 writes: I vote for Solution 2, keeping it same-continent. ---on 3/8 @ 04:03 writes: Sure, solution 1 sounds fine for both a catacombs tarot and death domoth map. ---on 3/8 @ 17:34 writes: Can you currently use the skill to travel from the UV to prime? If so, solution 1... otherwise keep it same continent only, solution 2. ---on 3/8 @ 18:23 writes: Solution #2 would work unless they also change it to work while in UV which it currently does not, in which case Solution #1 ---on 3/8 @ 21:38 writes: Balance-wise, I have no problem with the first solution. If there are strict rp reasons for it not to extend to any or all of the new villages, then it could be adjusted accordlingly (or, in the extreme case, left as is, preferrably with an explanation). ---on 3/9 @ 00:05 writes: I've no problems with either solutions. ---on 3/15 @ 02:47 writes: At least add Rikenfriez / Talthos to it as they're relatively easy for everyone to get to (no more difficult than the others). I can see leaving Ptoma / Ixthiaxa out for balance reasons, AND the fact that the villages themselves are very new in historical terms and should not really be included for RP reasons (no way for there to be a catacomb connection to them). ---on 3/15 @ 06:30 writes: Seeing as both of the new villages have obelisks which, in turn, connect with the Catacombs and that Urlach quite clearly had some sort of involvement with the Undervault (seeing as his throne is there, and his base in Shallach has a passage down to the UV), there's no exisiting RP justification as to why catacombs wouldn't extend down there. The fact that catacombs don't work in the UV is interesting, and perhaps something to revise, but even if catacombs could only send you one way to the UV and you were expecte to teleport out, that's hardly a major balance issue. There's no real reason why the incumbent should get a special advantage in Ptoma and Ixthiaxa and not in the mountain villages. ---on 3/15 @ 23:38 writes: Do those obelisks actually connect to the Catacombs? I don't recall there being village connections in the Catacombs for them. ---on 3/18 @ 09:04 writes: I've never actually bothered to check. Feel free to go look and report back, though. ---on 3/19 @ 00:09 writes: Pretty sure they don't, that was the gist of my reasoning in that statement! I've not seen any new gatekeepers there when I've been wandering around at least. ---on 3/20 @ 07:27 writes: I wouldn't mind having the new villages connect in the Catacombs as well. It's not unusual for older areas to take some time to update with newer material so it shouldn't be a major factor in this skill suggestion either.